Kokology
by Aerilyn Xaveria
Summary: /Berawal dari tes kokology sampai terbongkarnya perasaan sang emperor dan sang bayangan. 'Akashi-kun kau mau membuatku memerah separah apa lagi.' 'Apa ini artinya kau tidak ada harapan lagi untukku, Tetsuya.'/#AKKRINAGIVEAWAY / #ONESHOT / AkaKuro/ BL


Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengamati majalah yang dibacanya dengan serius tanpa mempedulikan kalau dia sedang berjalan di jalan yang ramai karena waktu menunjukkan waktu pulang. Bahunya menyenggol hampir seluruh pejalan kaki yang melawatinnya dan mengabaikan kata-kata sumpahan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya karena gadis itu pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Baginya kata-kata dalam majalah itu lebih penting.

BRAK

Gadis itu terjatuh ketika tubuhnya menabrak sesorang dan majalah yang dibacanya jatuh tepat dibawah kaki orang yang ditabraknya.

" _I-ittai_ ," guman gadis itu.

"Heh Momoi _cchi_ , kau tidak apa-apa ssu? _Gomen_ aku tidak melihatmu," kata seorang berambut kuning yang membantunya berdiri dan tidak lupa memungut majalah yang di baca mantan Manager Tim Basketnya itu.

"Tidak apa Kise _-kun_ , salahku yang tidak melihat jalan dari tadi. Untungnya kau tidak menyumpahiku seperti beberapa orang yang kutabrak." Momoi Satsuki, nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu menepuk pelan seragamnya ketika telah berdiri dengan bantuan teman kuningnya, Kise Ryouta.

"Momoi _cchi_ memangnya membaca apa _ssu_? Tidak biasanya Momoi _cchi_ membaca. Ah Aomine _cchi_ dimana biasanya kalian selalu bersama _ssu_? Oh iya, apa yang Momoi _cchi_ baca _ssu_? Apa Momoicchi sedang membaca Mai _-chan_ seperti Aomine _cchi_ _ssu_? Virus mesum Aomine _cchi_ telah menyebar ahhhh apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Midorima _cchi_ untuk mencari obat untuk menghilangkan kemesumannya itu _ssu_ " Perkataan absurd Kise yang super panjang itu membuat Momoi geleng-geleng kepala. Gadis itu menggulung majalah yang disodorkan Kise tadi dan memukul kepala kuning didepannya.

"Momoi _cchi hi-hidoi ssu_ , kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Kise dengan air mata menghiasi kedua mata _topaz_ nya.

"Habis pikiranmu aneh Kise _-kun_. Dai _-chan_ buru-buru pulang tadi entah kemana sehingga aku ditinggal dan aku tidak mungkin mengikuti jejak Dai _-chan_ yang menyukai dada Mai _-chan_. Aku masih menyukai Tetsu _-kun_ yang teridentifikasi sebagai seorang laki-laki walau wajahnya terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki sih," kata Momoi yang perkataan terakhirnya merupakan curahan hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kalau begitu Momo _icchi_ sedang membaca apa _ssu_?" Kise Ryouta memandang Momoi dengan wajah kepo.

"Ah itu tadi di majalah ada tes _kokology_ dan aku terlalu penasaran untuk membacanya. Dan ujung-ujungnya yah seperti kau lihat hehehe." Momoi terkekeh pelan.

" _Kokology_ ssu?" Kise memandang Momoi dengan tatapan yang berarti ' _ **kokology**_ **-itu-apa-tempat-wisata-** _ **ssu**_ **'**

Momoi yang melihat wajah Kise yang bertanya-tanya menghela nafas.

" _Kokology_ itu ilmu yang mempelajari tentang emosi yang terbaca di balik pendapat orang terhadap suatu hal," jelas Momoi.

"Ah benarkah? Mana coba liat _ssu_." Kise menarik majalah yang di pegang oleh Momoi dengan semangat. Matanya mencari halaman jang berjudul Tes _Kokology_ di majalah tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian mata _blink-blink_ Kise menatap Momoi.

"Momoi _cchi_ ayo kita coba tes ini pada anggota _Kisedai_ terutama Koroko _cchi_ _ssu_!" Seru Kise semangat tanpa mempedulikan beberapa mata pejalan kaki yang menatap mereka dengan tampang terusik dengan suara _bass_ Kise.

"Tentu saja, aku penasaran bagaimana perasaan Tetsu _-kun_ siapa tahu dia sebenarnya menyukaiku tapi malu-malu," guman Momoi yang satu pemikiran dengan otak Kise.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan besok Akashi _cchi_ menyuruh _Kisedai_ latihan bersama karena Akashi _cchi_ sedang di Tokyo dan sudah pasti Kuroko _cchi_ akan datang _ssu_. Ayo lakukan besok Momoi _cchi_ jangan lupa peralatan dan majalahnya dibawa besok _ssu_." Kise menyerahkan majalah kepada Momoi dengan wajah senang.

" **KOKOLOGY"**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AKAshi Seijuurou & KUROko Tetsuya**

 **Rated: T(enang saja aman kok)**

 **WARNING: Typo(s), Efek fantasi berlebihan yang mengakibatkan terbentuknya fic ini. DLDR kalau masih membaca dan tidak suka saya tidak menanggung.**

 **TEIKO** _ **GYM, Sunday**_ **08.00** _ **AM**_

Suara pantulan bola basket terdengar di lapangan bola basket milik Teiko High School. Telihat surai berwarna pelangi menghiasi lapangan basket. Seorang berkulit _Tan_ dan bersurai _Navy_ sedang memantulkan bola dengan wajah mengantuk panggil saja dia Aomine Daiki. Tidak jauh darinya seorang bersurai lumut sedang membuka perban dari jari-jari tangannya, Midorima Shintaro. Tidak lupa seorang berukuran seperti _Titan_ dan bersurai ungu yang menikmati maibou di samping si surai lumut, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Dipojokan kita bisa melihat manusia yang tinggi badanya ekhm masih dalam pertumbuhan bersurai scarlet, Akashi Seijuurou sedang membaca beberapa kertas berisi strategi yang akan dicobanya pada latihan hari ini walau matanya sesekali melirik ke seorang bersurai biru langit, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang bersandar di punggungnya sambil menikmati minuman kesukaannya apa lagi kalau bukan, **Vanilla Shake**. Sesekali tangannya membelai pelan rambut biru langit milik teman tapi mesra yang belum disahkannya menjadi kekasih itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa makhluk-makhluk ajaib yang seharusnya sudah lulus dari Teiko ini bisa memakai lapangan basket milik almamater mereka terdahulu. Terima kasih pada Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou yang entah bagaimana berhasil membuat kepala sekolah Teiko membiarkan mereka memakai lapangan basket _indoor_ milik Teiko pada hari itu.

BRAK

Suasana yang tadi hanya dihiasi pantulan bola basket, suara makan milik Murasakibara dan hisapan **Vanilla Shake** __milik Kuroko sekarang bertambah dengan terbuka dengan kerasnya pintu Gym akibat dorongan makhluk bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta.

" _OHAYOUUUUU_ KUROKO _CCCHIII_." Kise berlari menghampiri Kuroko dengan tangan terbuka lebar bersedia memeluk si mungil bersurai biru langit.

Kuroko mendengar suara kise menegakan punggunggnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di punggung Akashi untuk menghindar dari pelukan Kise. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang dan mengenai kepala Kise.

"Kau berisike Kise." Pelaku pelemparan bola, Aomine Daiki menatap malas Kise yang menatapnya dengan air mata buaya.

"Aomine _cchi hiddo_ ….." Sebelum Kise menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah bola voli melayang ke arahnya dan kembali kepala bersurai kuning itu mendapat ciuman manis dari sebuah bola voli.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu kenapa benda keberuntunganku hari ini bola voli _nondayo_." Midorima memandang Kise dengan tatapan kesal karena mebuat polusi suara di pagi hari dan mengakibatkan Kise menambah itensitas suara tangisnya.

"Ryouta berhenti menangis sebelum gunting ini melayang dan membuatmu tidak bisa menangis untuk selamanya," suara penuh intimidasi Akashi membuat Kise diam seketika. Mending diam dari pada nyawa melayang.

" _Ohayou_ semuanya. Maaf terlambat." Sapa Momoi memasuki _Gym_ sambil membawa beberapa botol air minum untuk latihan hari ini. Dan dia hanya menatap heran kenapa aura di _Gym_ berubah mencengkam.

"Heh ini kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan raut bingung. Mari kita tinggalkan Momoi dengan kebingungannya.

oOo

Latihan (neraka) _Kisedai_ ala Akashi Seijuurou membuat semuanya terkapar kecuali Akashi dan Momoi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka dan mecatat perkembangan tiap anggota _Kisedai_. Tapi keadaan mereka tidak separah Kise yang medapat jatah latihan berkali-kali lipat gara-gara membuat _mood_ Akashi memburuk. Gimana tidak memburuk sedang asik-asiknya membelai rambut Tetsuya-nya si kuning datang dan membuat calon kekasihnya(yang masih menunggu kesempatan yang pas) itu menjauhkan punggungnya dari Akashi dan tentu Akashi jadi tidak bisa membelai rambut Tetsuya-nya lagi.

' **Akashi dan kekejamannya. Semoga kau kuat Kise/Kise-** _ **kun**_ **/Kise** _ **chin**_ **,'** batin lima orang lainnya.

Momoi membawa minuman dan handuk kearah rekan-rekannya setelah Kise menyelesaikan porsi latihannya. Membagi-bagikannya dan sengaja menyisahkan bagian terakhir untuk sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ini untukmu Tetsu _-kun_ ," kata Momoi memberikan minum dan membersihkan keringat Tetsuya dengan handuk dan tentu saja dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari Akashi.

"Terima kasih Momoi _-san_ , aku bisa sendiri," kata Tetsuya sopan sambil mengambil mengambil handuk di tangan Momoi dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Akashi. Yang tentu di sambut seringaian dari Akashi. Momoi dan Kise hanya cemberut melihatnya dan yang lainnya menghela nafas melihatnya sudah terbiasa sejak mereka kembali bersama.

Momoi melirik Kise memberi isyarat kepada Kise. Kise mengaukan kepalanya dan berdiri di tengah teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat. Walau badannya pegal gara-gara latihan neraka Akashi tapi ini hal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya dari kemarin.

"AYO BERMAIN _SSU_ ," sahutnya membuat lima kepala warna-warni menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kita sudah bermain sejak tadi _nondayo_. Kau kira kita hanya duduk-duduk saja dari tadi." Midorima hendak melemparkan bola volinya ke Kise karena kesal tapi diurungkan malas mendengar suara tangisan Kise yang memekakan telinga.

"Itu kan permainan fisik ayo kita lakukan permainan otak _ssu_." Kise mulai nampak semangat.

"Memangnya permainan apa Kise _-kun_?" Tetsuya memandang Kise dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ah itu kemarin aku dan Momo _icchi_ menemukan tes yang menarik _ssu_. Benarkan Momoi _cchi_?" Kise mengedipkan matanya kearah Momoi.

"Iya kemarin kami menemukan tes _kokology_ di majalah dan sepertinya itu menyenangkan. Dan Kise _-kun_ menyarakan mencobanya bersama-sama." Kata Momoi sambil mengambil majalah yang berada di atas bangku pemain.

"Tes _kokology_? Oh tes yang berisi pertanyaan untuk mengetahui tipe dan perasaan seseorang. Aku pernah membaca kebenarannya mecapai 90% lebih." Kata Akashi sambil membersihkan keringat di lehernya.

"Iya, jadi ayo kita coba," kata Kise dengan semangat.

"Baiklah." Kuroko menjawab dengan datar tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kilatan penasaran dan semangat di manik azure itu. Ah, sepertinya ada satu yang menyadari siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Akashi kita yang tidak pernah lelah memandangi sang pujaan hati.

"Aku tidak tertarik kalian saja, lagipula aku mengantuk." jawab Aomine yang terbaring dengan handuk menutupi mukanya dan mulai tertidur.

Murasakibara hanya melambaikan tangannya bertanda dia tidak tertarik dan akan melihat saja sambil memakan cemilannya. Kita maklumi karena _Titan_ ini sepertinya tidak tertatik pada apapun kecuali maibou dan basket.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau _nondayo_ , tapi aku sudah mencoba seluruh tes _kokology_ dan itu menurutku tidak menarik _nondayo_."

' **Bilang saja kau takut perasaanmu sebenarnya terbongkar, dasar** _ **tsundere**_ **.'**

oOo

Momoi membagikan beberapa kertas dan pulpen yang rupanya tadi disembunyikan dibawah tempat botol-botol minuman yang dibawanya. Tangannya tetap meletakan kertas di hadapan Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima dengan alasan sayang kalau tidak digunakan.

"Karena aku dan Kise- _kun_ sudah tahu jawabannya maka kami tidak bisa ikut dalam tes ini. Jadi yang bermain hanya Akashi _-kun_ dan Tetsu _-kun_." Kata Momoi dan di angguki oleh Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Oke pertama tulis angka satu sampai sebelas _ssu_ , ingat sebelas _ssu_ jangan sampai lebih apalagi kurang." Kise mulai memberikan intruksi. Kuroko dan Akashi mulai menuliskan angka di kertas mereka.

"Selanjutnya tulis angka _favorite_ kalian di nomor satu dan dua, pilih angka satu sampai sebelas _ssu_."

Akashi melirik Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis saat menulis di kertas tersebut.

"Kalau sudah di nomor tiga dan tujuh silahkan tulis dengan nama orang lawan jenis." Kata Momoi semangat.

"Apa boleh tidak usah nama lawan jenis?" Tanya Kuroko mendengar intruksi Momoi.

"TENTU SAJA BOLEH KUROKO _CCHI_ ," Jawab Kise kelebihan semangat dengan senyum-senyum aneh terukir diwajahnya.

'Kuroko _cchi_ pasti menulis namaku ssu," batin Kise percaya diri. Sedang Momoi menggigit gigit kertas sisa yang masih ada ditangannya mendengar pertanyaan sang biru langit.

"Setelah itu tulis nama orang yang kalian kenal di nomor empat, lima dan enam. Boleh isi nama keluarga juga _ssu_ ," kata Kise sambil membaca majalah ditangannya.

Akashi dan Kuroko menutup kertas mereka selesai menuliskan apa yang di Intruksikan Kise.

"Oke ini yang terakhir tulis judul lagu-lagu yang kalian sukai di nomor delapan, sembilan, sepuluh dan sebelas. Harus berbeda judulnya, mau lagu mellow boleh lagu rock boleh terserah _ssu_."

Kuroko terlihat berpikir lagu apa yang akan ditulisnya dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat apa yang ditulis Akashi di kertasnya. Tetsuya kemudian menulis judul lagu yang terlintas di pikirannya dengan senyum sendu. Mereka berdua menutup kertas yang telah ditulisnya.

Kise dan Momoi mengambil kertas yang sudah selesai itu. Dan meminta Midorima dan Murasakibara untuk membacakan apa yang di tulis Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Baiklah aku akan membacakan hasilnya, tapi supaya lebih menarik mari kita acak. Kalian mau tahu arti yang nomor berapa dulu?" Tanya Momoi sambil membuka kunci jawaban tes _kokology_ di majalahnya.

"Nomor empat, lima dan enam." Ujar Aomine yang menduduki dirinya ah rupanya sedari tadi tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain si tan ini tidak tidur malah mendengarkan tes _kokology_.

"Apa? Aku terbangun saat Kise berteriak tadi dan itu pertanyaan yang kudengar saat bangun." Aomine membuang muka.

"Ah Dai _-chan_ ketularan _tsundere_ nya Midorin. Baiklah kita lihat arti nomor empat, lima, dan enam. Hmm nomor enam artinya adalah orang yang membawa keberuntungan pada anda." Momoi melirik Midorima yang memegang kertas Akashi dan Murasakibara yang memegang kertas Kuroko untuk mengetahui apa yang tertulis di kertas dua orang itu.

"Nomor enam di Akashi namaku nondayo," jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan semburat merah tipis terukir di wajahnya.

" _Are_ … Kuro _cchin_ juga menulis nama Mido _cchin_ di nomor enam." Murasakibara memperlihatkan kertas Kuroko ke Midorima.

"Aku memang beruntung karena _ohaa-san nondayo_. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengira namaku ditulis tapi apa boleh buat _nondayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. (Midorin terlalu tsundere =,=)

Kuroko dan Akashi hanya tertawa pelan melihat ke _tsunderean_ Midorima.

"Baiklah nomor selanjutnya lima artinya orang yang paling mengerti tentang anda."

"Akashi menulis Atshushi nondayo." Semua mata memandang Akashi seperti minta penjelasan.

"Nomor baju Atshushi di Teiko dulu nomor lima, dan sepertinya itu cocok, hanya Atsushi yang tidak melawan perintahku," kata Akashi sambil memasang seringainya. Membuat beberapa mata melihat arah lain mendengar sindiran diakhir kata tersebut.

"Kuro _cchin_ menulis Mine _cchin_ di nomor ini krausss," kata Atsushi sambil memakan maibounya.

Aomine memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan berterima kasih, tidak tahukan kau Aomine, Akashi telah menyiapkan seribu hukuman karena kau terlihat mesum saat memandang Kuroko. Kuroko yang hanya menanggapimu dengan angukan dan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Oke-oke nomor empat artinya orang yang anda rasa paling penting bagi anda _ssu_." Kata Kise mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Are jadi orang yang paling penting bagi Kuro _cchin_ itu Aka _cchin_?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan wajah polos membuat yang ada disana terdiam dan sang penulis Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba menutupi rona merah diwajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Muraskibara.

"A-aku hanya… setiap melihat angka empat entah kenapa aku langsung mengingat Akashi _-kun_ ," jawab Kuroko dengan nada pelan. Ah tidak taukah kau Kuroko, Akashi sedang tersenyum tulus mendengar perkataanmu.

"Kenapa Kuroko _cchi_ tidak menulis namaku hiks," tangisan buaya Kise dimulai.

"Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau apa tapi Akashi menulis nama Kuroko disini _nondayo_." Kata Midorima tanpa memperdulikan tangisan Kise yang semakin keras dan Momoi yang menatap Midorima tidak percaya.

"Nomor empat, nomor milikku dan saat aku tidak bisa menulis namaku sendiri di nomor itu maka hanya Tetsuya yang boleh mengisi nomor itu. Karena seperti nomor empat, Tetsuya adalah milikku." Perkataan absolute Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko disebelahnya memerah parah.

' **Akashi** _ **-kun**_ **kau mau membuatku memerah separah apa lagi,'** batin Tetsuya sambil menutupi wajahya.

oOo

"Oke kalian mau tahu arti yang nomor berapa lagi?" Tanya Momoi setelah hawa kembali tenang sesudah perkataan frontal Akashi yang mengklaim Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang lagu _ssu_ , biar lebih asyik setelah judulnya disebut Akashi _cchi_ dan Kuroko _cchi_ harus menyanyikan beberapa lirik lagu yang kalian sukai di lagu tersebut, bagaimana _ssu_? Ta-tapi kalau tidak mau aku tidak memaksa _ssu_." Tanya Kise dengan keringat dingin takut-takut gunting melayang karena ide konyolnya dan untungnya diangguki kedua orang tersebut. Kise bisa bernafas lega.

"Kita mulai dari nomor sebelas artinya lagu ini melukiskan hidup anda." Kata Momoi dengan penasaran yang tentu saja penasaran dengan lagu apa yang akan dituliskan kedua orang tersebut terutama Tetsuya.

"Kuro _cchin_ menulis _Tini Tempah –Written in The Stars ft Eric Turner_."

Mendengar namanya disebut Kuroko mulai mengambil nafas dan mulai melantukan beberapa lirik kesukaannya di lagu tersebut.

 **Seasons come and go, I will never change**

(Musim silih berganti, namun aku takkan berubah)

 **I'm on my way**

(Aku akan tetap di jalanku)

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk setuju lirik tersebut sangat Kuroko sekali mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu untuk mengembalikan mereka.

"Selanjutnya Akashi menulis _Leona Lewis – Happy_."

Akashi langsung menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut walau judul lagu tersebut happy tapi lirik yang disukainya tidak ada unsur happy nya sama sekali.

 **Someone once told me, You have to choose**

(Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, Kamu harus memilih)

 **What you win or lose, You can't have everthing**

(Apakah kamu akan menang atau kalah, kamu tak bisa memilih keduanya)

Semuanya terdiam mendengar lirik tersebut, terutama Kuroko yang melirik Akashi dengan sendu. Akashi memilih menang dan itu merubahnya, kata kalah telah terhapus dari kamusnya sampai Kuroko sendiri yang mengalahkannya dan mengembalikannya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada tajam, dia paling tidak suka melihat tatapan seakan dia dikasihani.

"Ekhm sebaiknya kita lanjut ssu ah tadi nomor berapa yang belum?" Aomine mulai mengembalikan ke topik awal.

"Nomor sepuluh artinya kalau tidak salah lagu tentang isi hati," kata Kise setelah ingat arti nomor sepuluh.

 **If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**

(Jika kau melihat keajaiban di kisah dongeng)

 **You can take the future even if you fail**

(Kau bisa meraih masa depan meskipun kau gagal)

Akashi menyanyikan lirik lagu yang ditulisnya di nomor sepuluh sambil menatap Kuroko. Dan dibait terakhir dia tersenyum kecil seakan mengatakan kepada Koroko bahwa Kuroko bisa meraih apapun di masa depan walaupun dia tidak kembali ke basket untuk menyadarkannya.

" _ABBA – I have a dream_ itu lagu yang ditulis dan dinyanyikan Akashi nondayo," guman Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Kuroko _cchi_ menuliskan _Josh Groban – You are loved (don't give up)_ ," kata Murasakibara dengan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan sendu sambil bernyanyi.

 **Don't give up, It's Just the weight of the world**

(Jangan menyerah, Ini hanya beban dunia)

 **When your heart's heavy**

(Saat hatimu penuh beban)

 **I, I will lift it for you**

(Aku, Aku akan mengangkatnya untukmu)

Mata Akashi tidak bisa tidak terbelak mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan Kuroko untuknya. Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang sudah mencuri dan mendiami hatinya dari waktu pertama Akashi mengenalnya, orang yang paling tersakiti akan perubahannya dan orang yang membawanya kembali. Dan sekarang orang yang bersedia mendukung dan menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk membantu mengangkat bebannya sebagai anak tunggal Akashi.

Semua yang ada disana terhanyut dalam suasana tersebut bahkan Momoi dan Kise sudah menangis bahkan dari lagu yang di nyanyikan Akashi sebelumnya.

"Momoi _-san_ bisa kau lanjutkan kembali membaca artinya," kata Kuroko setelah memberikan senyum kecil pada Akashi.

Momoi yang tersadar segera mengangguk. "Dua lagu terakhir berhubungan dengan dua nomor lain yang belum disebut jadi kalian nyanyikan lagunya dan di bagian terakhir kalian sebut nama yang tertulis berhubungan dengan lagu tersebut. Tidak masalahkan Akashi _-kun_ , Tetsu _-kun_?" Tanya Momoi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Hn," kata mereka sambil mengangguk pelan.

' **Semoga ini tidak sesedih tadi,'** batin Momoi.

"Nomor sembilan adalah lagu yang ditunjukan untuk orang nomor tujuh yang artinya orang yang kamu suka tetapi bertepuk sebelah tangan." Momoi berdebar-debar bercampur penasaran begitu juga Kise yang berharap namanya yang disebut Kuroko nanti.

" _Wait for you from Eliott Yamin_ dan lagu ini untuk orang nomor tujuh yang artinya untuk… Akashi kau sendiri saja yang menyebut namanya _nondayo_." Midorima berhenti membaca tulisan Akashi dan menatap tidak percaya apa yang di tulis sang scarlet sekali lagi membuat pandangan tertuju pada Akashi yang berpindah duduk dibelakang Kuroko dan memeluk pinggangnya.

' **Jangan bilang….'** Batin mereka serempang sambil menatap Midorima berharap Midorima mematahkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi Midorima tidak mempedulikan mereka.

 **I never felt nothing in the world like this before**

(Tak pernah kurasakan ini sebelumnya)

 **Now i'm missing you and i'm wishing**

(Kini aku merindukanmu dan kuberharap)

 **You would come back through my door, ooh**

(Kau kan kembali lewati pintu itu, ooh)

 **Why did you have to go?**

(Mengapa kau harus pergi)

 **You could've let me know**

(Harusnya kau beritahu aku)

 **So now I'm all alone, Tetsuya**

(Kini aku seorang diri, Tetsuya)

Akashi menyanyikan tiap bait itu pelan di telinga Kuroko dan itu berhasil membuat semuanya terdiam dan membeku ketika nama sang _phantom_ disebut. Kuroko yang namanya disebut hanya tertunduk dan mendengarkan apa yang Akashi katakan selanjutnya.

"Ini lagu yang selalu kudengar sejak kau meninggalkan tim Teiko dulu." Akashi terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tetsuya-nya.

"Kuro _cchin_ sebaiknya kau nyanyikan lagu yang kau tulis," kata Murasakibara sambil tersenyum ketika membaca apa lagu yang yang Kuroko tulis. Membuat penasaran ronde kedua dimulai, semua menunggu lirik apa yang dinyanyikan Tetsuya.

 **When you're gone, The piece of my heart are missing you**

(Saat kau tak ada, Seluruh hatiku merindukanmu)

 **When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too**

(Saat kau tak ada, Wajah yang mulai kukenal juga hilang)

When you're gone,

 **The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

(Saat kau tidak ada, Kata-kata yang perlu kudengar untuk membuatu mampu melalui hari dan tetap baik-baik saja)

 **I miss you, Akashi-kun**

(Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-kun)

Kuroko tetap menunduk setelah menyanyikan lirik dari lagu _when you're gone from Avril Lavigne_ , wajahnya merah semerah rambut Akashi. Sekarang terbukalah fakta bahwa sang _emperor_ dan sang _phantom_ saling menyukai dan berpikir perasaan mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan sehingga saling menjauhi yang berujung dengan saling merindukan.

' **Tes ini mulai menakutkan… Kenapa lagu mereka seperti saling membalas** **satu sama lain.'** Batin semuanya kecuali dua orang yang sepertinya sedang menumpahkan perasaan tersembunyi mereka dan tentu saja Murasakibara yang lebih mempedulikan makanannya lebih dari apapun.

"Terakhir, terakhir ayo kita bahas lagu yang terakhir." Kata Momoi yang sepertinya masih agak berharap semoga yang terakhir ini tertulis namanya di kertas Tetsuya.

"Yang terakhir berhubungan dengan nomor dengan nama orang terakhir, kalian berdiri di hadapan orang yang kalian tulis dan nyanyikan lagu untuk orang nomor tiga yang berarti orang yang kau cintai."

Kuroko membatu mendengar perkataan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Kuroko memandang kearah Murasakibara yang memberi isyarat untuk dia bernyanyi duluan karena tadi Akashi telah bernyanyi duluan dan Murasakibara mengucapkan tanpa suara kata semangat pada Kuruko.

' **Ini saja sudah memalukan,'** batin Kuroko miris tapi kakinya berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Akashi di pinggangnya. Kuroko mulai berjalan kearah Momoi sambil menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

 _ **And all along I belived I would find you**_

(Dan selama itu aku yakin aku akan menemukan dirimu)

Momoi menatap tidak percaya Kuroko berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyanyikan lagu _a thousand year_ dari _Christina Perri_ dan di hampir menangis dilirik pertama. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

' **Apa ini artinya kau tidak ada harapan lagi untukku, Tetsuya.'**

 **Time has brought your heart to me**

(Waktu telah membawa hatimu padaku)

Momoi baru akan memeluk Kuroko ketika dilihatnya membisikan kata _gomen_ dihadapannya dan membalikan badannya kembali kearah Akashi yang sepertinya melamun. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi sang _emperor_ ketika tiba didepannya.

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

(Aku telah mencintaimu ribuan tahun)

 **I'll love you for a tahousand more, Akashi-kun**

(Aku kan mencintaimu ribuan tahun lagi, Akashi-kun)

Belaian hangat di pipinya dan lirik lagu itu menyentak Akashi dan menatap dua mata berwarna langit didepannya dan senyum yang paling hangat untuk Tetsuya-nya. Tetsuya menghadiahi sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi Akashi dengan wajah memerah. Momoi sekarang menangis bersama Kise, sedang Aomine shock mendadak gara-gara kelakuan sang bayangan yang sepertinya sudah _out of character_. Kacamata Midorima retak, sedangkan Murasakibara memberikan jempolnya atas tindakan Kuroko.

"Apa aku harus menyanyikan lagu terakhir? Tanpa kunyanyikan, sepertinya Tetsuya sudah tahu aku akan memberikan lagu itu kepada siapa. Tetsuya sudah melihat jawaban dikertasku kan."

"Akashi _-kun_ curang. Aku mau mendengar lagu itu Akashi-kun nyanyikan," kata Kuroka sambil mencubit pelan pinggang Akashi.

"Aku akan menyanyikannya kalau Tetsuya mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." Seringai terukir di wajah Akashi dan Kuroko tahu dia tidak bisa menolak kalau masih mau mendengar lagu tersebut dinyanyikan.

"Se-seijuurou _-kun_ …. Seijuurou _-kun_ …." Guman Tetsuya pelan dengan wajah merah.

"Apa Tetsuya? Aku tidak mendengar," kata Akashi mengerjadi sang surai biru langit dan senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"SEIJUUROU _-KUN_ …" Teriak Kuroko dengan wajah merah menahan tangis dan malu.

Akashi yang mendengar teriakan Kuroko hanya tertawa pelan dan mengelus rambut biru langit milik Kuroko. Akashi menyanyikan lagu _all of me_ dari _John Legend_ sambil memandangi mata biru langit kesukaannya tersebut yang tetap cantik walaupun terhiasi oleh cairan bening.

 **Cause all of me, Loves all of you**

(Karena sepenuh diriku, Mencintai sepenuh dirimu)

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

(Kuncintai lekukan dan semua tepimu)

 **All Your perfect imperfections**

(Semua ketidaksempurnaanmu yang sempurna)

 **Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you**

(Berikanlah sepenuh dirimu padaku, Kan kuberikan sepenuh diriku padamu)

 **You're my end and my beginning**

(Kan akhir dan awalku)

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

(Meski saat kalah pun aku menang)

 **Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you**

(Karena kuberikan sepenuh diriku padamu, Dan kau berikan sepenuh dirimu padaku)

"Jadilah kekasihku dan pendampingku untuk selamanya, Tetsuya. Aku tidak terima penolakan apapun darimu."

"Seperti aku bisa menolak perintahmu saja, Seijuurou _-kun_." Kuroko memadang kesal Akashi.

"Tentu kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya walaupun kau mau Tetsuya sayang." Akashi mendekatkan jarak mereka dan mencium bibir milik Kuroko yang dari dulu ingin di ketahui rasanya mulai dikecapnya secara lembut dan pelan seakan-akan meresapi tiap jengkal dari bibir yang mulai hari ini diklaim sebagai makanan kesukaannya.

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan Momoi dan Kise yang menangis sambil shock melihat pertunjukan ciuman live didepan mereka ditambah nama mereka berdua tidak ada di kertas milik Kuroko, Aomine yang pingsan melihat adegan AkaKuro, Kacamata Midorima yang pecah berantakan dan Murasakibara yang keselek Maibounya karena adegan ciuman didepannya.

oTHE ENDo

N.P: Ah ini karya pertama saya di fandom KnB padahal udah lama nemplok disini. Dan saya Cuma naksir pairing ini disini, entah kenapa feelnya bikin saya senyum-senyum gaje. Dan saya menerima kritikan dalam bentuk apapun, tapi tolong jangan sampai berbau flame karena sudah jelas kalau tidak suka jangan membaca fic ini. Dan saya membuat fic ini dalam event #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY dan jangan lupa review ya.

Salam, Aerylin. o^-^o


End file.
